


Day 145 - No good deed goes unpunished

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [145]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock makes John play his own version of pot hitting</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 145 - No good deed goes unpunished

“Sherlock, have you seen my keycard?”

John was in a hurry because he was already late for work. Sherlock had done some experiment last night to prove his theory for their last case and John had decided to sit with him until it was done and he could send the solution to Lestrade at 4am. Naturally he overslept.

“Where the hell is my keycard? It was on the table last night.”

“I hid it.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you complained that I never do nice things for you.”

“So you hid my keycard?”

“Yes. You loved Easter as a kid.” Sherlock said in lieu of an explanation

“You've got to be kidding me.“

He looked under the sofa cushions.

“Cold.”

He looked under the skull.

“Warmer.”

Since he now stood close to Sherlock, John put his hand in the pockets of in his lover’s pyjama pants. Nothing. Sherlock grinned.

“Hot.”

John hooked his forefingers in the waistband and ran them around Sherlock’s waist. His fingertips brushed the keycard right above Sherlock’s bottom, just before John suddenly realised that he was now effectively holding Sherlock in his arms. Sherlock smiled.

“I've also excused you at work. You could slowly strip me naked, have sex with me and then breakfast in bed. What do you think?”

John shook his head and laughed. “Sounds brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'hidden'.


End file.
